Fill My Second Half (Len X Rin Kagamine)
by deathraysniper
Summary: There's a new girl in Len's school, and they look exactly alike! After Len meets her, the dark part of his soul tries to break free and drink her up, but luckily Len contains his second half of his personality. Will their relationship grow, or will he end up sucking away her life instead?
1. Chapter 1- Who Is She?

**Currently this story is about a Len Kagamine x Rin Kagamine story and they're in High school.**

 **And also Len has a special something lurking inside him, inside his soul. :D**

 **Have fun reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Who Is She?**

"OMG, she's so pretty!"

"I know right, and so talented at singing!"

"I want to be your friend!"

"Me too!"

"And me!"

' _Ugh.'_

I heard a bunch of girls from across the far side of the court yard, crowding around a small girl and squealing as they talked to her.

' _Why is everybody so interested in her?'_ I wondered as I looked at them chatting away.

Then someone punched me in the shoulder lightly. I looked over and saw Kaito standing next to his girlfriend Miku, holding hands with her.

"Sup, dude." He smiled. "I saw you looking over at the new girl-"

"Yeah!" Miku interrupted. "What do you think of her?" She asked.

I just shrugged and squinted at the group of girls. "I actually don't know…yet. All I know is that she's new (duh) and that she looks _a lot_ like me, but I don't believe it cause she's a girl and I'm a guy."

Now it was Kaito's turn to shrug as he glanced over too. "I haven't met her either, but I have to admit, I want to meet her."

"I have! You should totally go talk to her. And it's true, she looks just like you and it's super cute!"

"Maybe." I said, uninterested. "I'll go check her out-" I saw Kaito wiggling his eye brows, and I rolled my eyes. "Later. Probably tomorrow, but I'm busy doing my homework."

"Dude, half the time you don't even _do_ your homework."

"Eh. I don't really care about school."

Kaito and Miku sighed simultaneously and shook their heads. Just then Miku's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked. "Oh, hi Luka! Hm?" Then I saw Miku's eyes widen."Wait, WHAT?!" She covered the bottom end of the phone with her hand.

"Kaito, we were supposed to meet Luka and Gakupo on a double date at the mall 15 minutes ago!"

Kaito slapped his forehead. "Crap! I forgot. Hey, we've got to go. See you latteerrRRRR!" He waved as he was practically dragged away by Miku.

I smiled in amusement to see her dragging the supposedly more-manly-man Kaito towards the schools exit.

I turned back to the table to get my back pack and leave, but then found myself looking at the group of girls instead.

' _Who is she, and why is she so popular?'_

Suddenly, just for a moment, the girls parted and I caught her eyes. I felt like those intelligent bright, yellow eyes were scanning me, staring into my essence. In that moment the beast inside of me awoke and growled from inside of me.

I quickly looked away, but it was too late. One of the girls looked at who she was staring at, and then saw me.

' _That_ 's _him!'_ I saw her mouth. And she pushed the new girl in my direction. She hesitated at first, but then started walking towards me.

' _Oh no, ohno ohno ohno.'_ I started panicking. ' _Why is she coming up to me? Why here, why now when it's inside of me?_ '

I glanced back. She was still coming. A drop of sweat ran down the side of my face.

' _Not good, not good! I can feel it, She's going to awaken me! '_ I could hear her footsteps getting closer. _'Let's just hope that she passes me.'_ I reasoned, trying to calm myself down. _'She's probably heading toward some hot guy that happened to be in my direction.'_

Of course I knew that wasn't true. We had made freaking eye contact!

Her steps were getting louder now.

' _Ok, deep breaths, deep breaths.'_

I listened for her, but now I couldn't hear anything. I looked over my left shoulder, expecting her to be right in front of me.

But she wasn't.

' _Huh, maybe she did go for someone else.'_ I thought, and for some reason feeling disappointed, but not exactly knowing why. _'At least I won't lose contro-'_

Someone tapped me on my other shoulder. "Excuse me," A girl's voice said.

"GAH!" I jumped and tried to get up, but only ended up hitting my knees on the underside of the table and falling backwards.

THUNK!

"Ow…" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head. D mn the floor was hard!

My vision was blurry, making everything fuzzy and indistinguishable. But at the top of my vision was something big, fuzzy, and really, _really_ orange, surrounded by a circle of yellow.

When my vision finally cleared, I realized what I was looking at.

I was looking up her skirt.

"AH!" I yelped and covered my face, stopping my visions and hiding my mouth. I could feel it inside of me, fighting to get out, hungry for her.

Closing my eyes, I forced it back down to the corner of my soul where it (hopefully) couldn't harm anyone.

"Hey, are you ok?!" I heard her ask.

"Y-yeah." I replied, averting my eyes from her. "I was just a little surprised."

"A little?" She smirked, offering me her hand, and I took it. After she helped me up, she introduced herself.

"Hi!" She said with a dazzling smile, completely oblivious of what sin I had just done. "I'm Rin Kagamine, and I'm new. I've heard that you look a lot like me, so I came over to check you out. What's your name?"

When I actually got a good look of her, I was speechless for a moment as I looked her up and down. She looked exactly like me, but in a more feminine version. Her eyes were yellow like mine, her clothes matched mine (Except for the skirt if course. [And…other…things. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ] ), and she even talked like me. She was wearing headphones around her neck, had clips and a big, white bow in her short, yellow hair, and had a cute little bounce when she talked.

' _Oh God, she's so cute and looks so innocent and pure.'_ I thought, then blushed. _'What am I even thinking? It's not even like I'm…interested in her...'_

"Really? Me too!" I replied, then tried to correct myself. "I mean, I'm not like you, uh- I am, but like, I mean I'm not Rin. Like, my last name is Kagamine too! I'm Len. Um, yeah. Len Kagamine." I flushed as I kept stuttering. Ah $h!t. It's so hard to concentrate when I look at her beautiful face.

Rin giggled at me. "You're failing miserably right now , Len _Kagamine._ "

"Yeah, you can see that talking is my strong point."

She laughed and when I saw her happy because of me, I got a warm and fuzzy feeling inside, but at the same time my hunger came back, and my smile faltered. _'I have to leave before it gets worse and I… I hurt someone.'_

"I-I have to go home." I told her, covering my mouth as it started changing rapidly, and I struggled to control myself.

"Oh, ok!" She said, then smiled and waved goodbye. "See you tomorrow then, Len Kagamine!"

I picked up my backpack and forced myself to walk away from her, my soul getting harder and harder to contain.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw her talking to her fan girls again.

"You actually talked to him! None of us have gotten that close to him!"

"You guys are like twins! You should totally be together!"

 _Yeah right._ I thought bitterly. _Like someone like her is gonna pair up with a piece of trash like me._

Then I heard a bunch of squealing again as they let their imaginations run wild. (With _**NO**_ limits, so who knows what _things_ they're thinking of.)

Something stung my lip. _'Ow! Crap, my canines…'_ I speed up, worrying that I might flip out in the middle of the street.

Only after we- I mean _I_ got out of earshot then the beast inside of me calmed down. I hurried back home before it could break free again, before it could take control of me, just like that night, years ago...

* * *

I got to my house (I live alone and my stupid parents fund me but live away from Me.) and pushed open the front door, then ran to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face.

Staring hard into the mirror, I took a deep breath and finally talked to _him_ in my mind.

"Nel."

 _-Oh come ON!-_ He answered, exasperated. _–She was so close! If you had let me taken over I could've just reached out and- -_

"What the _F K_ was that today?!"

- _I was hungry, and she looked so good, ok?_ -

"Last time we-we almost _KILLED_ someone, remember?!"

I heard him sigh, then suddenly turn angry.

- _You know what? I don't even care anymore! It's been so long since I tasted a pretty little girl…_ -

"No, Nel, and that's final! Rin probably doesn't…anyways…" I trailed off.

-... _You like her, don't you?_ -

"No I don't…"

 _-Yes Len, you definitely do. I literally live inside your soul.-_

I hesitated, then slumped my head. "I've got no chance, Nel. She's a popular, pretty girl, and I'm just a dumb $$ boy that can't do anything."

 _-Yeah, yeah, but can we talk about this later? I'm kinda hungry, and I know you're too. You really wanted her. I could feel your heart beat.-_

I sighed as I raised my arm to my lips. "What I _really_ want is to stop having to do this. I hate this, you know."

 _-I know, but you know what happens if you don't feed me, cause I'm the other half of your soul. You'll… go away if you don't do this.-_

I nodded, then winced as my teeth sank into my arm. Blood seeped out of the two punctures in my skin and I licked up the delicious red liquid, feeding the other half of me.

Nel mentally burped. – _Thanks Len. I was really hungry._ -

"Just shut up and we'll talk about this later."

- _Hey, you have no right to talk to me/yourself that way, and you can't make me/ yourself shut-_ -

"Please, Nel."

Nel went silent.

-Wow, you said please. That girl really must've been something. Ok, I'll be quiet for now, for your sake.-

I went to my room and threw my backpack on the floor, then collapsed on my bed.

I stared at the ceiling and thought about school, the other me,… and Rin.

I closed my eyes and ran my tongue over my two sharp fangs.

* * *

 **I think you can guess what thing Len is partially made of now.**

 **:D**


	2. Chapter 2- What Are The Chances?

**Hi guys, school's starting soon, so I don't know if I have time to update this as often because of school work and me trying to update videos to my channel.**

 **I'm probably going to update less often cause I've recently gotten injured and my shoulder hurts a bit when I write. T^T**

 **Anyways, be patient with me.**

 **Have fun reading!**

 **(BTW, apparently, Len and Rin's eyes are BLUE. Cra. I said they were yellow. FORGIVE ME SENPAI)**

 **(second BTW, I'm making Helen's sister Lenka and Rin's brother Rinto. It's all for the story in the future. Don't worry.)**

* * *

 **Chap 2- What Are The Chances?**

The next day, I walked to my classroom, exhausted, yet at the same time wide awake. My nightmares had come back to haunt me.

My sister Lenka on the floor in a pool of red liquid, a boy about her age standing above her, his eyes covered in the shadow of the night, I could see his mouth dipping full of her blood.

-Len, stop. You're hurting yourself.- Nel said.

I looked down and realized my nails were digging into my skin. I forced my hand to unclasp my arm.

'Thanks, Nel.' I thought.

-Don't get the wrong idea, I just don't want you to get cut and your blood gets infected. I don't like bacteria in the blood I drink. It ruins the experiance.-

'I'm part vampire, I regenerate my body quickly.'

-Yeah, yeah, just don't hurt yourself.-

'Why, Nel! You do care!' I thought in mock appreciation.

-Just shut up and go to your next class. Hm. I've just suddenly had this weird feeling.-

'Why's that?'

-Why's that?-

'Dunno, just a hunch.'

'Tell me. You're usually right about your hunches.'

-If I tell you, don't freak. I...have a feeling that Rin is going to be in your next class.-

I almost laughed out loud, but I didn't. When I did that, students had the tendency to get unnerved and scoot away.

'That's impossible, Nel.' I replied.

-Definitely possible.-

'Out of all the classes there are in this school, and she gets mine? Unlikely. You just watch and see.' I chuckled to myself as I walked to my next class.

* * *

Of course she was there.

The first sign was that there were a bunch of people crowding the classroom. The second was that I could see her from the classroom windows.

"Fk," I muttered.

-Told you.- Nel said smugly. I could see him mentally crossing his arms with a stupid smirk on his face. A smirk that was exactly like mine.

Agh! It was so infuriating to have a double me but evil inside of me.

I pushed my way through the crowd of chatting girls and pushed open the door. There she was, all bright and happy and smiling at everybody.

The sun was reflecting on her yellow clothes through the window, and I swear that she was lighting up the whole room.

Rin spotted me and waved. "Pick your jaw off of the floor, Len Kagamine." She giggled.

I blushed and looked away. "I-I wasn't- I mean-"

-Wonderful, Len. Let's try for complete sentences now, shall we?-

"I wasn't staring" I repeated.

"Were too."

"Um-"

The bell saved me by announcing that it was time for class.

Rin's fan group reluctantly pulled away from the window (after taking about a gazillion pictures and selfies) and went to their own classes.

"Time for class to start!" Our teacher said. "First things first. Today we have a new student that will be joining us! Rin, could you introduce yourself please?"

Rin walked to the front of the classroom. "Hi everybody!" She smiled causing a few boys behind me to faint. I could almost feel the jealousy and envy from the girls as some of their own boyfriends fainted.

"I'm Rin Kagamine, nice to meet you! I hope to have a fun and educational semester in this school!"

The teacher beamed at her when she heard that. "Now that the introductory is finished, let's find you a seat. Let's see..." Her eyes scanned the classroom. "How about you take that one?" She pointed.

Naturally, the empty seat was next to mine. My ears turned red. "What are the breaking chances..." I muttered.

-Close to 10%- Nel responded.

'Shut up.'

Rin walked over and placed her backpack down, then sat down. I could feel the back of my head burning as about a dozen boys glared at me.

Rin watched me as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Are you ok, Len?" She asked. "You look a little red." She reached over and touched my cheek, trying to check if I had a fever. A jolt surged through me from the place where she touched me.

Nel's stomach growled inside of me and he started pushing at his cage.

"Wow, you could be a tomato right now."

"I- I'm fine," I said as I gently brushed away her hand.

-She looks so... delicious...- ¬Nel mentally drooled.

'Stop, before you get any ideas.' I scolded him.

"Class, today we're having a project."

Several groans came from the class.

"The project is fairly simple." She continued. "Choose a topic and explain it in greater detail."

A student raised her hand. "Is it independent?" She asked.

"You'll be working in pairs-"

Cheers from the class.

"that will be randomly chosen." She finished.

More groans.

'I wonder who Rin's partner will be.' I told Nel.

¬-Actually, I have a hunch- -

I slammed my face into the desk.

* * *

Of course, she was my partner.

What are the _freaking_ chances?

- _Close to zero_ -

' _Shut up._ '

"We'll be working on this project for about the next two weeks." The teacher had said.

Two weeks.

Two weeks for Nel to take control of my body.

Two weeks for me to attack Rin against my will.

Two _Freaking_ weeks.

-This is my- I mean your big chance! – Nel said excitedly. –Get to know her more, spend time with her!-

Rin moved her desk up to mine and touched my forehead. "Wow, you seriously slammed your head into the desk pretty hard." I flushed as she withdrew her hand, my face tingling.

"What do you want to do for our project?" She asked.

I stared at her, not able to respond. She was just too cute. I just wanted to grab her and lick her neck-

Crap! What the He! Am I thinking?!

'Are you trying to mingle your thoughts with mine?!' I demanded.

-Oops, busted.- Nel muttered.

Rin waved her hand in front of my face. "Len? Hello?"

"Oh, yeah. Um. What were we talking about?"

Rin sighed. "What topic do you think we should do for our project?"

-Do it about love.- Bel whispered.

'What, why?'

-Just trust me.-

Then I got an idea. "People said you were talented. What did they mean by that?"

She looked surprised at my sudden bring-up. "I'm really good at singing. Why'd you ask?"

I mentally gave Nel a high five. 'Thanks, dude.'

-No problem.-

"How about we do it about love?" I suggested, then I flushed. "I mean, don't get the wrong idea, I'm not-"

Rin giggled. "I think I can see where you're going. Are you good at singing too?"

"Yeah."

"Then we could do a song together!" We said at the same time.

I smiled at Rin and she smiled back. I was really starting to like her.

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Len?"

"Can Rin and I go to the library to work on our project?"

"Sure, Len. Just make sure you come back before we dismiss." The teacher responded.

We put our supplies into out backpacks and went outside.

Rin paused. "I don't know where the library is." She admitted.

I grabbed her hand and tugged her. "Come on it's this way."

We ran through the hallways and entered the library.

"We're here," I announced.

"U-uh Len?" Rin stammered.

"Huh?" I turned to see her fidgeting with her skirt, blushing, and looking away.

"My... my hand."

I looked down and realized that I was still holding her hand. My other half of my soul growled and shook.

-Pull her in. Pull her in and do it.- Nel tried persuading me. –Besides, you two are the a=only ones here. No one would notice.-

I let go and quickly withdrew my hand before I did something I would regret.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright," Rin said, brushing a curl of hair behind her ear. Why does she suddenly seem so notice and shy?

Rin must've seen the questioning look on my face. "Let's go work on our project." She hurriedly said and scanned the bookshelves.

-Hm.- Nel thought.

I joined her looking for books and we put a few of them at a table. I leaned back in my chair and put my feet on the table. Rin swatted my leg. "Put your feet down! It's rude!"

"Ok! Ok!" I sat in my chair properly.

"So, let's talk about love."

I started sweating a little. "Yeah. Right."

"What do you want to dwell in specifically?"

"I think... I think we should talk about attraction and good/ bad love." I suggested.

"That's a pretty good idea."

We wrote our brainstorming ideas on a piece of paper and put the basic information with bullet points. We started working on bad love first.

"Bad love..." I thought aloud. "Is the type of love that's fake. Or sometimes it's when people say they love each other, but only one person is receiving the love."

"Or if someone's only doing it to take advantage of their partner." Rin offered.

"Exactly."

'Hear that, Nel?' I thought. 'We are not taking advantage of Rin.'

No response. Either he was sulking or daydreaming about... things... I went with choice number one.

Suddenly the bell rang.

"Crap, we only just got started." I sighed. "And we were supposed to get back before the bell rang."

"Don't worry," Rin said. "We'll just tell her we lost track of time. Besides, we can always work at each other's houses."

"Ok, but I'll need a way to contact you some how."

"Len Kagamine, is that an excuse to get my number?"

I was speechless for a few seconds.

"Just teasing." She grinned mischievously.

That made me crack a grin. 'She really is like me.'

We exchanged numbers.

"I need to check these out before we leave," Rin told me. She turned to the self-serve checkout, un aware that Nel and I were suddenly having a battle inside my body.

Inside of me, Nel was slamming the walls around his part of the soul, fighting to get out, hungry to feed.

-I can't take it anymore!- He shouted inside of me.

'No! I can't hurt her! Nel, please!' I pleaded, struggling to contain him.

Nel suddenly used huge reserves of energy from his anger and shattered his mental bonds. He overpowered my will and took control.

Against my will, I unsteadily took a step toward Rin. Then another. Closer and closer.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "yes, Len?" Rin asked. Then she felt my hot breath on her neck, my fangs almost touching her bare, silky skin.

Rin twisted and pushed me away. "What are you doing?" She cried, backing away from me.

The scared look in her blue eyes brought back another flashback. Another yellow haired girl like Rin, crying out in pain as I sank my fangs into her neck.

The flashback shocked us enough for Nel to lose control, and I forcefully pushed him back into his boundaries. My legs buckled as control rushed back into my body, and I fell to one knee, breathing heavily.

'I almost...I almost bit her!' I thought, shame engulfing my entire mind.

Rin looked at me, worried, scared, and suspicious all at the same time, as if she was beginning to figure out what I was. "What- what are you?" She asked, terrified of the answer.

I got shakily, but I couldn't meet her eyes. "I- I'm sorry... I-" My voice choked and I stopped. I couldn't do it. I can't tell her now.

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the library, wiping the tears from my eyes.

I didn't go to my next class. I pushed open the school's front doors and ran home.

Away from the memories.

Away from the pain.

* * *

 **Wow, that was deep, even for me. I can't believe I just wrote that much.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Deal

**My finger and wrists hurt from typing so many words for the last chapters. Took too many hours to write and type. ;-;**

 **But I'm still going! :D**

 **(my fingers r gonna fall off...)**

* * *

 **Chap 3- The Deal**

I curled up on my bed, sobbing as I clutched a pillow to my chest. Nel had remained silent the entire time I had run home. I guessed that he was too shocked to speak.

"Neru...Neru..." I gasped, unable to stop the flow of tears down my cheeks.

I remembered when I was a graduating middle schooler, and I had fallen in love with my classmate Neru. I had approached her after school graduation.

'Can you follow me? I have something to tell you.' I asked her.

She put away her phone that she was playing on. 'Sure, where are we going?'

I grinned mischievously. 'Somewhere private.' She blushed and followed me to a back alley behind the school.

'So... why did you want to bring me here for?' Neru asked shyly. I pushed her against the wall. 'I wanted you.' I said, and leaned down toward her, she closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss.

But then when I put my hands on her hips, an electric-like shock went up my spine, and then I lost control.

Nel had taken me over.

Against my will, my lips moved to her neck and I bit down.

Hard.

I still remember her shriek.

I still remember the blood.

I still remember the pleasure I had gotten from doing it.

And the unbearable shame afterward.

The pain.

Regret.

Suicide attempts.

I cried out in pain, anger, and terrible sadness.

I cried out.

And cried my self to sleep.

()

I woke up and rubbed my tired eyes. I walked to the bathroom mirror and stared at myself, eyes wet and red from crying.

Nel spoke first _. –I'm sorry.-_ Was all he said. From the tone of his broken voice, he probably had been crying too. Unlike normal vampires, Nel had only half of my soul, and that meant he also had human emotions.

' _...'_

 _-Len, I-I didn't know what I was thinking. I ruined your life once already, but I just... in a way, I can't control myself either.-_

' _She probably hates me now.'_

 _-I...she...-_

' _We can't keep doing this. Eventually, we'll actually kill someone.'_

 _-Like we... I almost did to Neru.-_

' _Nel, what can we do to separate us or stop ourselves?'_ Nel went silent. I had a feeling that he knew, but he didn't want to tell me.

' _Nel.'_

 _-...-_

' _Like you said, you already ruined my life once. If you don't tell me this now, I'll...I'll...'_ I couldn't think of anything to say.

Nel relented.

 _-There... is a way to control both of us, but the consequences... if we break it...-_

' _What is it? I have to know.'_

 _-A Vampyric Bond.-_

' _Explain.'_

 _-Usually, it's between vampires, but it can also work between a vampire and a human. Basically, both sides of the party agree on something, but if they break their part of the deal before it's completed, they both...disintigrate.-_

I shivered. _'What's the deal that you're suggesting?'_

 _-I...won't try to take over your body to attack Rin, but you have to eventually let me have a little of her blood.-_

I thought about that for a moment. _'Ok, I'll let you, but only after she knows I'm a vampire and if she gives consent.'_

Nel hesitated but then sighed. _–I guess that's fair, but just know, if she says no, then you can't complete your side of the deal.-_

He purposely left out _: Then we both die_. I have to get this right.

' _How do we complete the bond?'_

 _-Just say you agree.-_

I weighed the advantages and disadvantages. If either of us breaks one part of the deal, we both die, but if we don't do this, we could kill Rin.

I answered without hesitation.

' _I agree._ ' I said.

 _-I also agree_.- Nel replied.

I suddenly felt like my body was being compressed.

 _-Don't worry, it's just fastening our words into the bond, along with part of our souls into the bond. It'll wear away after a few minutes.-_

I tried to calm myself with deep breaths. It didn't hurt. It just felt strange. Unnatural.

' _Unhuman'_ I laughed without humor.

The feeling finally subsided and went away as if it had never happened.

' _Hey, Nel?'_ I asked.

 _-Hm?-_

' _Thanks. Thanks for telling me about the bond. Thanks for agreeing to it. Thanks for being sorry about what you did to Rin. Honestly... honestly, I don't know what life would be like without you.'_

Nel mentally placed a hand over his heart. He looked touched. _–You're welcome.-_

I grabbed my backpack and walked out the door, heading back to school.

* * *

(Rin's POV)

I hurried to my next class, trying to stay focused on school, but at the same time, I was worried about what happened to Len. (Just kidding I was freaking ANGRY AS HE! AT HIM. )

' _The he! was that!_ ' I thought angrily. _'When he comes back, I'm going to kick his a$$!'_

I still remembered how he had gripped my shoulder tightly, his seductive hot breath flowing on my neck. I shook my head. Dang it! I was trying to stay angry at him! NOT freaking get aroused!

But it didn't make sense. His aftershock after I pushed him... he wasn't smirking like a pervert, or angry like he didn't expect me to push him.

He looked more... broken.

But why?

The way his voice cracked and how he cried running away.

Like... he didn't want to.

It was as if... as if he was being forced to.

The cold touch of his teeth to my skin. They were sharp.

I shivered a little. What if.. he was...

No. I dismissed the idea. Those are entirely fiction.

But still, that small thought made me doubted myself.

He wasn't... was he?

One of the girls who were in my last period, Luka I think, spotted me and walked over. "Hey, you and len didn't come back to class before the bell, and now Len's gone from the school. He's just gone. What did he do with you?"

Then Luka gave me a sly smile. "Did he... make a move on you?"

"No!" I flushed. "Len was going..." My voice faltered. Was he trying to kiss my neck? I replaced my original thoughts with this more reasonable answer.

But some things didn't add up. His teeth and his reaction. It just didn't go together in a normal kiss-my-neck scenario.

"Speak of the devil." I heard Luka mutter. I looked over and saw Len, who also made eye contact with me.

Which he immediately broke by turning away. He looked ashamed as he tried to speed walk away.

OH NO YOU DON'T YOU BA$TARD. YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!

I ran over and pulled on his ear before he could run away.

"Ow, ow!" He protested.

"You, me, gates after school," I growled into his ear. "We have things to discuss."

"Ok! Just let me go!"

I released him and glared. "You better be there, or I'll tell Gakupo to drag you there from your house. At sword point."

"Yes ma'am." He said, backing away from me. He looked intimidated. I liked that.

"Being the dominant one of the pair, huh?" I heard Luka joke behind me.

My ears turned red. "We're not together!"

"Yet." Luka poked my chest where my heart should be. "You wish, and I know you do."

"What- how did you-" I stammered, blushing. How the heck did she know?

As if she could read my mind, Luka said, "And I didn't know, it was just a test. Thanks for confirming my suspicions!" She grinned.

Dam!t Luka!

She instinctively ran away giggling, disappearing into the ever-growing crowd of students before I could do anything.

She was smart to run away.

I sighed and kept walking.

Len, what are you?

* * *

 **Jeezzzzzzz. Sorry for the short chapters recently.**

 **I guess Rin's finally beginning to figure out. :D**


	4. Chapter 4- Slap x3

**Welp, sorry. I'm going to have to write shorter and shorter chapters. :/**

 **School does things, ya know?**

* * *

Chap 4- slap x3

I shuffled around nervously at the front of the school, waiting for Rin to show up.

The way she grabbed me and ordered me around…

Jeez, what a Tomboy.

I took a bite of the banana I was holding. They always seemed to have a calming effect on me, and tranquility was something that I really needed right now.

I love bananas.

Then _someone_ yanked on my short ponytail from behind, jerking me backwards.

Causing me to drop my banana.

- _RIP banana, 2017_.- Nel joked.

"Nooooo!" I cried, then turned to who yanked on my hair.

Obviously, it was Rin.

"Why'd you do that?" I demanded.

"It was an accident!" She said, not sounding very sorry. "Besides, I should be the one getting angry right now." Rin snapped, glaring at me.

"And why would you be the one getting angry?!" Rin turned away, sulking, then touched her neck and dropped her hand quickly.

Oh.

My face got hot, and I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Were… were you trying to make a move on me?" Rin asked quietly.

"No!" I said a bit too loudly. A few students glanced at us. She looked a little disappointed, but why would she be feeling that?

"Then… what _were_ you trying to do?"

"I…I…" My voice faltered. How do I explain this? Should I tell her the truth?

- _Not yet._ \- Nel whispered to me.

' _Then what the he! do I say?_ '

- _Not my problem. If you can't think of something, I probably can't either._ -

' _Thanks a lot._ ' I grumbled back.

"Well? Are you going to answer?" Rin demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

- _For such a cute girl, she can be surprisingly scary. Don't get dominated, pal. Show that you're the Alpha of the Pack._ -

' _Shut up._ '

"Um… well, you see-" I stammered.

Rin walked up to me and pulled on my tie, bringing my face close to hers.

She smelled good. Like oranges.

"Len Kagamine, if you don't tell me, I swear-" She yanked again, more forcefully this time, which caused me to stumble forward and step on the banana I dropped.

Rin shrieked as I fell on top of her, making us both fall to the ground, making me hit my forehead against hers.

"Ugh…" I groaned in pain, my eyes squeezed shut tightly. D*m, that hurt! Wait, what's this warm, soft feeling under my fingers?

Wait.

Please let me be wrong.

"L-Len, get off!" I heard Rin stammer as she struggled underneath me.

I opened my eyes.

Oh God.

I was on top of Rin, faces almost touching, my hands in forbidden places.

"Len, get off!" She yelled and brought her knee up between my legs. I doubled over in new pain and ducked me head down.

Right into her chest.

" _KYAAAAAAAA!"_

 _SLAP!_

* * *

 _(Time pass)_

I woke up lying eagle spread on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk.

What… happened.

I saw Kaito, Miku, Gakupo, and Luka standing over me.

"Your finally awake, sleepy head." Miku giggled.

"Rin was running away from the school looking furious and embarrassed at the same time, so we caught up with her and asked her what was wrong. She turned red, covered her chest with her arms, and said to kill you." Luka informed me with a tight voice. "Care to explain, Len Kagamine?"

Crap. Whenever people used my last name, I knew sh!t was about to go down.

"What-" I sat up, scotching backwards. "I don't- "

"And why is your cheek swollen? Did she slap you?" Miku asked.

Crap. Sh1t. FK! Now I remember.

I put my face in my hands and screamed.

' _I groped her chest with my hands_ _ **AND**_ _my face?!_ ' I panicked internally.

"D*f*q happened?" Kaito bent down and placed his hands on my shoulders.

Guakapo didn't say anything; all he did was raise an eyebrow. Shoot… if they found out, Luka would tell him to beat my a$$ with that samurai sword of his.

Not a good situation.

- _Go with your gut feeling._ \- Nel advised me.

"What. The. FK. HAPPENED?!" Kaito demanded, shaking me with every word.

My face burned up and I stared at the ground. "I-I tripped and… we were- I mean… my face and… her chest…" I answered feebly, then cringed at their reaction.

" _WHAT?!_ " Miku and Luka shrieked.

 _SLAP!SLAP!_

* * *

I kicked my bedroom door open, threw myself down on my bed, and placed an icepack on my red, stinging face.

' _3 slaps from 3 girls. Why me Nel?_ ' I complained.

- _Hey, when I said 'Gut Feeling', I didn't think you'd actually tell them. You were just born a real ladies man._ \- Nel teased. – _Or maybe it's me that caused you to have all those annoying attributes of yours._ -

The stinging was fading away, pushed away by the cold relief of the ice pack.

I took it off.

My skin still tingled from the feeling or Rin's body pressed to my face and hands.

So warm and soft…

And as guilty and ashamed as I was, I didn't regret it.

I actually wanted to experience it again, that addictive, seductive, soft silky feeling.

 _CRAAAAAAP!_

I'm not a pervert… am I?

- _I'm not gonna answer that._ \- Nel said.

"Agggghhhh..." I groaned, stuffing my face into my pillow, as I had done exactly with Rin's chest.

I could still faintly smell the scent of oranges.

* * *

 **Ugh, I know. Short chapter. Sorry about that.**


	5. Chapter 5- Misunderstandings

**Running out of ideas, even when I'm cooped up at home with nothing to do.**

 **Stupid hurricane Harvey. No internet. T^T**

* * *

 **Chapter 5- Misunderstandings.**

The project was supposedly meant to be done at home, but today our teacher let us work on it in class. Rin walked over to me and took a deep breath.

"Sorry about hurting you yesterday." She apologized. "What you did to me was an accident, and I just overreacted when you… were on me."

My face heated up and my finger tingled a little as I remembered what had happened yesterday. "It's ok, I forgive you. For now, let's just work on the project."

"Yeah, ok." She smiled at me and it seemed like things were back to normal. At least for her. We went down to the library again and sat down at our table. Rin plopped in her seat and dropped her books on the table. I took a book about love psychiatry or something, and Rin took a book about…

Actually, I don't know. Rin swiped it up before I could see the title, and now she was reading it under the table.

"What's the book your reading?" I asked.

"Oh, it's a book about what true love is supposed to be." She answered quickly. I could tell she was lying.

Huh. We _are_ alike.

After a few minutes of pretend reading, I got up from the table. "I'm going to get some water." I told her. Rin didn't respond, too engrossed in her book to notice.

I headed for the water fountain, but then ducked behind a bookshelf. I doubled back and looped around through the library, finally ending up behind our table.

I crept up until I was directly behind her.

- _Are you going to bite her?_ \- Nel asked, shivering as he stared at her neck.

' _No, and stop/ You're breaking my concentration._ '

- _Awww… Actually, I want to see what happens._ \- He said, then went silent.

I looked over and read over her shoulders. I didn't see the title of the book, but with one glance I immediately knew that the genre was romance.

I skimmed over the page, reading bits of text here and there.

Oh God. The content that she was reading right now… I could already feel my pants getting tight.

- _Oh…wow…_ \- Nel muttered. – _That's really…arousing._ \- I unconsciously started reaching for her neck, then looked down and saw what he was trying to do.

' _Nel, wait! The vampiric bond!_ ' My hand froze and dropped to my side.

- _Right. Sorry…_ -

Hm. Now that I've read her book, let's surprise her.

"That's a nice book your reading." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

"Ah! "Rin yelped as she shot up out of her chair in surprise, shoving it back as she whirled around to face me.

Accidently shoving the chair right into my manhood.

"Oh! Sorry!" Rin said worriedly as she watched me curl up on the ground and groan in pain. She knelt beside me, but she didn't know what to do. Well, there's not really much you can do when these things happen I guess. You can't exactly message the area of hurt of put a band aid on it.

I said something to her, but she didn't hear me, so Rin bent down so that her ear was next to my lips. "What?" She asked.

"Two times already." I whispered. "Baby, how much more do you want from me?"

Rin backed away from me quickly, giggling as she shoved me away. "Shut up." She said, trying to keep a straight face.

I got up, the pain wearing away quickly because of my vampire abilities. "Hm." I glanced at the book on the floor. The title was " _Bite Me_ ", a romance between a vampire and a human. How ironic. (BTW, _Bite Me_ Is an actual story on Webtoons. Lookitup.)

"I didn't think you liked that kind of stuff or that amount of… intensity." I remarked.

Rin blushed and picked up the book, hugging it close to her chest. "I like this genre, ok? Don't judge." I gave her my best disarming smile. "Hey, don't worry. I'm not the one who let's secrets leak."

- _I see what you did there._ \- Nel chuckled. Apparently, my smile worked, because she relaxed a little.

"We'll see how trustworthy you are in the future."

"Oh, so you have more secrets to share with me?"

"Maybe." Rin winked at me. She was so cute when she did that.

I sat down in my chair. "Can I read the book?"

"No. I'm not done yet!"

"Well, I'm going to get it sometime you know. It's a library book."

"Well," She said in a mocking imitation of my voice. "you're not getting it now."

I sighed. I really wanted to read it now that I knew what it was about.

I checked my watch. Crap! The bell was going to ring!

"Uh… Rin?" I asked hurriedly.

"Hm?"

"We have to go. Now."

Rin grabbed her books and stuffed them into her backpack and sighed. "We barely got anything done today."

- _Ask her if she would like to work on the project after school.-_ Nel told me.

"How about we meet at the gates after school?" I suggested. "We can work on our projects then."

Rin brightened up at the idea. "Ok!"

We ran upstairs, ignoring the 'no running' rule (who follows that dumb rule anyways?) and hoping that we got to class before the bell rang.

* * *

We didn't

But we almost made it, so our teacher let us off the hook after seeing us all sweaty and gasping for breath at her doorstep.

After school, I made my way to the courtyard, looking for Rin. I saw her by the gates as we had planned, eating an orange.

Her back was turned.

 _-There's your opportunity you sly dog._ \- Nel whispered.

I snuck up behind her. She had no idea.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she yelped. Gotcha I whispered seductively into her ear. She pushed me away. "Don't do that!" She flushed, embarrassed.

"What, did I scare you?" I teased.

"No!" She said and turned away. I grinned at her reaction. She was lying and definitely blushing right now.

Rin changed the subject. "So where do you want to do our project?"

I tapped my chin. "I was thinking about going to my house to do it-"

"Nope." Rin interrupted. "We're going to my house."

"Um, any particular reason why?"

"Cause I don't trust you." She said and poked my nose, causing me to blink.

"What, do you think I'm going to jump on you and have some _fun?_ Like in your book?"

"No! Maybe… Gah! C'mon, let's just go." She pouted and walked across the street, forcing me run to catch up to her.

* * *

When we got to her home, Rin pushed open the door and walked inside. "Hi Mom!" She called. "I'm going to be upstairs, working on my project with my friend."

Wait, friend? She called me friend! Wow, I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy on the inside for some reason.

I must've been smiling goofily or something, cause Rin waved a hand in front of my face. "Follow me." She said and we went upstairs to her room and closed the door. Rin sat on the bed and I pulled out some pencils and our brain storming paper.

"Sooo…. Let's do good love." I said as I sat next to her, then my face heated up at realization of what I said. "I mean-"

Rin put a finger to my lips. "Stop Len." She smiled.

I stared into her eyes, getting lost inside of them. Her eyes were a really beautiful blue. Like the ocean on a warm, breezy day.

Rin grabbed a pencil. "Good love… is the one that's genuine. The one that your always honest with them, and that both sides have true feelings for each other."

"You always stay together and not cheat on one other."

"Never doing things behind their back."

"And never keeping secrets from them."

Rin looked up. "Speaking if being completely honest… why were you… that close to kissing my neck?" She asked.

Oh crap. How the h3! am I supposed to answer?

"Um, I… can't answer that." I mumbled nervously.

"Can't, or won't?"

I scooted away from her. "Uh… won't…?"

" _Len Kagamine._ " Rin threatened, a dangerous edge to her voice. I sprang up from the bed and ran for the door, but Rin tackled me from behind and slammed me to the floor, knocking the breath from my lungs.

Remember, she was about the same size as me, and for a girl, she was surprisingly strong too.

Rin pinned me down and put an arm to my throat. "let, you better tell me, or… or…" She couldn't think of anything to say.

Another thing we're similar with, except for the arm-at-my-throat thing of course.

What a Tomboy. Just my type.

Fortunately for me, I'm also pretty strong, which means I could get her off before she squeezed all the air from my lungs.

I grabbed her free arm and flipped her over, making myself the on on top.

- _Claiming dominance, eh?_ \- Nel joked.

' _Nel, not the time!_ '

Rin was panting. "You're…pretty strong." She said between breaths.

"So are you." I responded.

Actually she didn't know that all my muscles were screaming on the inside, but that's not important.

"But… you're still going to have to tell me sometime, or I'll send Miku, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo after you."

"Oh God, please don't."

"Then promise me you'll tell me."

I hesitated at that.

- _You're going to have to tell her eventually because of the vampiric bond._ \- Nel reminded me.

"Ok," I nodded. "I promise, but only in private."

"Ok, whew." Rin sighed. "Now, can you please get off me? We should separate before someone-"

Suddenly the door opened mid sentence. A brown haired woman poked her head around the corner with a worried expression on her face. "Are you guys ok? I heard some thump-" She saw me and Rin, and we both flushed.

I realized I was straddling Rin's hips and holding her wrists down.

To her, I might as well been a boy raping her daughter

ShEEEEEET!

- _Hot position._ \- Nel joked.

Rin looked really embarrassed. "Mom! This isn't what-"

The woman shrieked so loudly I sweat I could feel my ears bleeding when she stopped. I quickly got off Rin and helped her up.

"You two… stop… just get away from each other!" She finally decided to say. She certainly had a way with words.

Rin untangled herself from my arms. "Mom! He's my friend, and we were just playing around!"

" _PLAYING AROUND?!_ "

My throat closed up and I couldn't speak.

"Yeah, we were just… wrestling…?" Rin said unsure.

"Well the next time I see you two ' _Playing around_ ' like that…" She let the threat hand in the air

"yes, Mom. You can leave now." Rin pushed her out the door and closed it.

She sighed. "That was…"

"Embarrassing, terrifying, heart-stopping, or just generally scary. All of the _freaking_ above." I finished for her, finally able to speak.

"Sorry about that Len. My mom's just protective."

"It's ok." I passed the paper and pencil to her. "Let's just work on the project."

Rin nodded as she started writing and we got to work.

* * *

 **Welp. Might be another time till I upload. I need to write and edit and revise and all that ELA crap.**

 **Cya!**


	6. Chapter 6- Confessions

**Hey, guys. I haven't uploaded for a while cause I was being lazy and playing games.**

 **Sorry. :(**

* * *

Chapter 6- confessions

* * *

It's Friday afternoon, finally got to spend the weekend on some well-earned rest.

Just kidding, I'm not gonna get any rest. I gotta work on the project with Rin.

I sighed and looked around for Rin as I leaned against the school gates. Where was she?

Thinking of Rin reminded me of someone else. Apparently, a new guy had come to school, and everybody was obsessing over him like they had done with Rin.

If they were that obsessed, then he must've made a big impression. But I don't know for sure, cause I haven't seen him. I just hear a few thumps around, but when I look over, no one's there except a few confused guys and a love struck girl lying dazed on the ground.

Huh. Whata player.

Then another thought struck me.

What if... what if he goes for Rin?

I shook my head side to side and slapped my cheeks. 'I shouldn't be getting any ideas about em and her in the first place.' I thought bitterly.

We're just...friends...

I finally heard Rin's voice behind me. "Did you just slap yourself?" She giggled. I blushed and turned toward her. "Uh-no. No I didn..." My voice faltered as I caught the eye of someone whom I've never met.

Another boy standing next to Rin.

The new kid.

Holding her hand.

A huge weight crushed me as I saw Rin smiling as he glared at me from behind her back.

D m... just when we were becoming friends...

"Hey, Len?" Rin asked waving her hand in front of my blank stare. "Earth to Len Kagamine." I didn't answer.

Fed up, Rin poked me on the nose, causing me to blink. "Oh, sorry," I said, coming back to reality. I looked at the boy, trying to hide my pain. "Who's... this?" I managed in a cracked voice.

"Meet my brother, Rinto Kagamine!" She announced proudly. (Remember, I'm putting Lenka as Len's sister, and Rinto as Rin's brother. Chill.)

Wait. Brother?

The weight lifted off from my shoulders and I rubbed my eyes with one hand.

Maybe... maybe I did have a chance then!

I held out my hand to Rinto. "Len Kagamine."

Rinto took it in a crushing grip till my bones started to hurt. "Rinto Kagamine." He sneered. "Nice to meet you."

"Ow. Ow. OW!" I muttered and yanked my hand away.

"Rinto!" Rin scolded him.

"Sorry." He apologized, then smirked at me when her back was turned.

That Ba$tard! I felt like we were going to become enemies one day, if not right now.

"How come I've never seen him before?" I asked.

"Oh, he just arrived two days ago. He's going to stay here for a few weeks." Rin answered, then hesitated. "Our parents are... divorced."

Oh.

"I'm sorry about that," I told them.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure you are. Just like everyone else is when they hear about it." Rinto replied dryly. "Let's just go home." He grabbed Rin's hand again.

"But we have to work on our project." Rin protested while she pulled away from him.

Rinto paused, then nodded. "Can I talk to Len for a moment?"

Please don't agree. I pleaded mentally while giving her big fat cute eyes.

"Ok, sure."

T-T

Rinto grabbed and orange out of his back pack and tossed it to Rin. "here, have this."

"Thanks, Rinto!" She grinned as she caught it.

-Something doesn't feel right.- Nel muttered to me. –Be on your guard.- That worried me. When Nel feels something like that, bad things usually happen.

Rinto motioned to me and we walked out of ear shot, then he turned and violently shoved me into the wall.

"Don't you dare touch my sister." He snarled at me while grabbing the top of my shirt. "Or I will rip your heart out. She is MINE. Do you understand?!" I gulped as he pressed an arm against my throat.

"Yes sir," I answered hurriedly.

"Good. Now get our of my sight." He let go of me and glared. "And don't tell Rin about this." Then he grinned evilly. "Or else."

When he grinned, Nel and I both noticed something at the same time that turned our blood to ice.

But he turned and walked away before we could be sure.

None of us said something for a long time.

'Sh!t... did you see that?'

-Yeah, oh God.- Nel breathed, panicked.

'I don't if he is one, but we've gotta check later. For our safety and Rin's.'

-Agreed. This is going to get dangerous.-

I made my way back to Rin, who had completely devoured her orange. "Why is your hair all ruffled?" She asked. "You look a bit shakey."

Crap. I can't let her get dragged into this. "Rinto just shuffled my hair while we were talking. I'm fine." I lied.

"You're lying."

Fuq.

"But you can tell me later at your house."

Oh whew.

This time Rin grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" She said cheerfully as she dragged me off campus.

* * *

(Time Pass.)

(Rin's POV)

Dangggg. Len's house is big. "How many people are in your family?" I asked.

"Four," Len replied, then a painful expression appeared on his face. "I mean... three now..." He pushed open the door before I could ask again.

"I live alone. My parents fund me but work somewhere else. This place brings them to many... memories."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "So I guess we're kind of alike," I said to him gently, then looked around.

"So... we have the whole house to ourselves?"

"Yep. We're alone." Len got a mischevious look on his face, then started walking toward me. "What, do you think I'm going to pounce on you?" I instinctively took a step back but bumped into the wall behind me.

Len put an arm on the wall to either side of me, trapping me, then leaned in.

No. Wait no! I'm not ready for this yet!

His face stopped in front of mine, our lips almost touching.

"I'm. Just. Teasing. You." He whispered.

Len started laughing as I shoved him back. "Don't do that!" I exclaimed, my face burning up.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" He said. "You were all red and blushing and all that!"

I turned away, my body heating up even more.

"hey, can I tell Miku and Luka about this?" len asked while he grinned. "I'm sure they'd be absolutely thrilled about us being together."

I grabbed a book from my backpack and threw it at him. Len just caught it with one hand and turned it over.

"Hm. Bite Me." He noted.

Shoot! I threw that book at him?

"Don't read it!" I pleaded.

Len flipped to the book marked page. Of course he frickin did. Then he raised an eyebrow at me as he read some of the content. "Getting a little excited, are we?"

Len started reading aloud some erotic scenarios from the book.

"Give it back!" I reached out for the book, but he turned, back to me, and held it out in front of him.

Just out of reach when I grabbed for it from behind him. He continued reading the book.

That is until I bit him. (On the ear.)

"OW!" He yelped and dropped the book, which I scooped up and put back into my bag.

Len rubbed his ear. "Darn. I was just starting to get to the good part."

I can't say that I wasn't aroused, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Let's just work on the project," I said, changing the subject.

Len sighed. "Always changing the subject to get out of embarrassing situations."

"Attraction." I interrupted. "That's our last one, then we can work on the song."

He perked up. "Ok, let's finish it then."

Len tapped his pencil on his chin and scrunched his eyebrows up in concentration.

I tried not to burst out in hysterical laughter.

"I guess most people are attracted by looks, charm, or personality. Looking sexy is probably the number on attraction, or at least the first thing you notice about someone."

I sighed.

"What?" He asked.

"A lot of people think that just because I'm this cute little innocent girl, I can't be sexy."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just show you an example."

I sat on the couch and spread my legs a little, then covered my chest with on hand and with the other, I lifted my skirt up just enough so he could see a little of my panties. "Don't hurt me too much, master," I said in a small but seductive voice, then moaned aloud.

I dropped my skirt and looked over at Len, who had a small nose bleed.

"Uh. Ah-um- I'm... gonna get a tissue." He stammered, then dashed out of the room.

I giggled. He was definitely turned on. I could see it in his eyes.

Then I had an idea.

He came back later, blood wiped from his nose and (a little) more composed. "All right, I'm back. Let's get back to wo- Ack!"

I pushed him against the wall as he came around the corner, this time trapping him against the wall.

"Are you attracted to me, Len Kagamine?"

"I...uh-" He started sweating.

"Len, you better tell the truth, or else this time I'm really going to hurt you.' I threatened.

"But-"

"No buts, at least not mine until you tell me."

Len blushed furiously as I said that. I got closer to him, hand on his chest. I could see it in his eyes. Len was going to confess.

Then abruptly he grabbed my shoulders and twisted us around, pushing me against the wall.

Then Len pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as he leaned into me, his grip on my shoulders tightening.

I was too shocked to resist as he kissed me, and dam... he tasted... so... good...

I had to break away for air. "You... really wanted me, huh?" I teased, panting at the same time.

"Sh-shut up." He said, then kissed me again, harder this time.

"Uhn... ah~" I moaned into his lips as our kiss deepened. He stopped to take a breath, then moved to my neck.

"L-Len. Stop." I gasped as his sharp canines ran over my skin. Len pulled back. "Too fast?" He asked.

"Y-yeah," I said then pushed him away and turned to hide my blush. I picked up the pencil and paper, toying with it but not knowing what to write. My mind was too busy thinking about other... things.

I felt Len's shallow breath on my neck again and I turned to find his normally ocean blue eyes were filled with an obsidian black lust. He put one hand on the back of my neck and the other brushing through my hair.

Oh, screw it.

I tilted my head back as he kissed me again.

And again.

I dropped the pencil and paper, the project forgotten as we let our love get the better of us.

* * *

 **That took a surprisingly long time to write, even though it's not as long as my other chapter.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Hope you had faun readin.**


	7. Chapter 7- Dark Alpha Mode

**Hey guys, sorry that I couldn't upload a new chapter in a few months. It just completely slipped from my mind once school started and region band and all that stuff.**

 **Sorry.**

 **I'll be trying to keep working on this story, but I have other things to do, so I won't upload as much. The same goes for my youtube channel. I don't have an SD card, so I can't record anymore. (musical heights pen tapping)**

 **Have fun reading the latest chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7- Dark Alpha Mode.

(Rin's POV)

I walked into my house and sat on the couch, dazed. I couldn't stop thinking about how he kissed me. How he had gotten on top of me on the love seat and caressed my body.

I rubbed my arms with my hands and shivered a little.

His lips were so warm and soft...

"Hey, sis!" Rinto called as he came downstairs. "How was the project?" He asked.

"Oh- uh, we got a lot of work done, and we're going to work on the song next." I lied.

He leaned on the back of the couch and saw me touching my lips with my fingers.

His voice got surprisingly cold. "Did he make a move on you?" Rinto narrowed his eyes.

I remembered back to what Len had asked me to do. 'Don't tell him I kissed you.' He pleaded. 'Please.'

I don't know why he would ask that, but I decided to trust him.

"No," I lied again. "I'm just a little hungry."

"Oh, ok." Rinto relaxed. He got up and walked towards the kitchen. "I'll get you one."

I closed my eyes and flashed back to the experience of him touching me.

Dam... he was so good with his hands...

But I'm still a virgin.

We didn't do it yet.

To everybody, I'm still the cute, innocent, little angel I'm supposed to be.

But I wondered what would've happened to us if we did do it.

My mind filled with erotic images from 'Bite Me', but with me and Len as the main characters.

Gah! I'm not becoming a pervert, am I?

Rinto returned from the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. "Here," He said, offering the glass to me.

"Thanks," I said, taking a sip.

Strangely, I felt Rinto's hand on the side of my neck. I turned and saw him staring intently at me with darker eyes, almost... hungrily.

"Um... is everything ok, Rinto?" I asked a little nervously, brushing his hand off my shoulder.

Brushing his hand off seemed to make him come back to his senses. He shook his head and averted his eyes. "Uh, no. Everythings fine." He replied quickly, then walked to his room before I could ask any more questions.

Rinto stopped at a mirror in the hallway and looked at himself. Then I saw him open his mouth and... were those... fangs? He felt his teeth with his tongue before closing his mouth again and walking away.

I flashed back to when Len rubbed his canines against my skin.

But... they're not real...

I think...

I went to my room and opened my laptop. After clicking on (Insert your texting preference here), my mouse hovered over 'video call'.

I hesitated. Am I just crazy?

No... but it doesn't hurt to check...

I pressed my finger down on the mouse.

...

A minute later he finally answered.

Huh.

"Hey, Rin!" Len said when he finally appeared. "Need something?"

"Uh, yeah." I rubbed the back of my head and smiled nervously. "This is kind of a weird request, but can you smile for me?" I asked.

A momentary panic flashed across Len's face. "Uh, sure!" He stammered. "Just a second!"

He went off screen and I briefly heard a faucet being turned on and off, then he was back a few seconds later.

Len smiled for me hesitantly and I stared at my laptop screen.

He was...

Completely normal.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was just being paranoid.

But why did he run off screen? Maybe he was washing food out of his mouth.

'Yeah, that's it.' I told myself. 'That's the reason.' But a small thought was still nagging at me.

All the things that had happened up to now just didn't add up.

You know what? Screw all these thoughts. I'm just happy to be with him, whoever or whatever he is.

"How's homework going?" I asked, trying to get the topic out of my mind.

"Eh. Could be better. Need some help to be honest." He admitted while turning a little red. "How's the song?" Len asked.

"Wait, I'm supposed to do the song?"

Len put a hand on his face and muttered incoherently. "Let's do the song the next time we meet." He decided.

"Sure, and I can also help you on your homework later."

"Really? Thanks!" He did that stupidly cute- I mean, stupid and cute...yeah that's what I meant- that made my heart skip a beat. Our conversation spiraled on and on, leaving my thoughts far, far behind.

* * *

(Time Pass)

(Len's POV)

"Bye, Rin!"

"Cya later Len!"

I closed the laptop and leaned back. After a few moments, I let out a breath I did realize I was holding.

-That was a hella close, man!- Nel told me.

'Yeah... that surprised me too.' I admitted.

I was right about to bite myself when my lap top had started to ring- really loudly- which scared me into biting down in surprise.

Really hard.

Let's just say there was a lot of cursing and yelping as I quickly tried to lick up all the blood spilling from my arm.

Nel told me to shut up and stop being a baby.

We're great friends.

By the time I answered the call, a minute had passed. I think it worries Rin when people don't answer her immediately.

Even worse, when she asked me to smile, my fangs were still out, with blood on them.

Admittedly, my panic was not very smooth.

Luckily it only took a few seconds for me tow ash the blood out of my mouth, my fangs to morph back into human teeth, and my wound to heal.

I hate and love being half vampire.

-Hey,- Nel mentally poked me. –When are you going to fess up?-

My eyes came back into focus. 'I-I don't know.'

-Darn it.- He muttered. –She looks so... tasty. I should've included a time limit to the bond.-

'Don't worry, buddy. I'll have to do it eventually.'

Nel brightened up suddenly, which is surprising because I always mentally see him dressed in black. –Hey, I've got something to show you- He told me.

-Watch this.- As he turned silent with concentration, I abruptly felt this pull in my chest, like Nel was pulling a rubber band inside of me.

Then the band was let loose and snapped back into its place.

After my vision returned to normal, I saw Nel physically in front of me for the first time.

* * *

Nel was my exact opposite. He had a black vest with a red t-shirt underneath, along with black shorts and headphones. His hair was a dark cocoa brown and his eyes were an intense red instead of my bright blue.

"Due..." I said after a stunned moment of silence.

"I know," He grinned and spread his hands. "Amazing, right?"

"I was going to say that you look as morbid and emo as a Japanese manga guy."

Nel frowned in annoyance. "You do know that I'm still part of your soul, right? So this 'morbid and emo' look is actually the dark part of your personality. It just never shows."

"Thanks for the assurance."

"Whatever. I've still got some other things to show you." Nel walked around the room, closing the windows and turning off the lights.

I got a little nervous since I couldn't see anything. "Uh, Nel? What are you doing?"

"Relax, you'll see." His voice seemed to come from everywhere, which didn't help me relax at all.

I waited in the silence for something to happen.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, Nel? You then-"

A palm suddenly slammed into my back, right over my heart. I couldn't cry out because all the breath was knocked out of me. My heart felt like it was being infected by something dark. Something forbidden. I squeezed my eyes shut as red spots began to dance in front of my vision.

After a few minutes of curling over, I grabbed the edge of my desk and pulled myself up.

"What the FK was tha-" I yelled while opening my eyes.

And I gasped as I saw everything.

Clearly.

I gaped as I looked around the room and saw Nel, leaning against the wall and smirking.

Light as day.

"How come I can see in the dark? What... did you do to me?" I stammered, staring at my hands, which my right one had turned into talons instead of fingers.

"I activated your dark alpha mode." Nel held up his left hand, which also had talons. "Also, come with me." He motioned with his hand for me to follow. We went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

My left eye was glowing red with a dark aura, and his right eye was glowing blue with a bright aura. His left hand had claws, and my right hand had talons.

"Jesus..." I muttered. "Do we both have Dark Alpha stages?"

"Yeah." He responded. "We do. We also have Beta stages."

"Is it painful like just now?"

"Well, it only activates when I'm in physical form, and only in near-death situations."

"AW HEII NAH WE AIN"T TRYING THAT!" :(

Nel put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, hopefully, that'll never happen."

"Hopefully?!"

"Nevermind." He pulled me back into the bedroom. "I've still got other things to show you." He said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

* * *

 **Man, I've forgotten how fun it is to write.**

 **Thank you guys for reading my stories and urging me to work harder.**

 **Thank you guys for helping me discover this.**

 **:)**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Half Confession

**My goodness I haven't updated this story for a long time. I'm to busy dumming and reading Webtoons.**

 **Sorry 'bout that guys, but I gotta enjoy my life too.**

* * *

Chapter 8- A Half Confession

(Len's POV)

"No, you divide 2x by 2 so you can get it by itself, Len." Rin lectured as I tried to solve a 'simple' Algebraic problem (oh man I'm hopeless at these).

"I still don't get it." I protested. "why do we have to divide x, including everything, by 2? It just makes more work."

"That's cause the problem says to solve for x and to simplify, so we have to get x alone." Rin explained patiently, tapping the x on the paper with her pencil.

"But it's going to be lonely if we take the 2 away. It'll be single!"

Rin smacked the back of my head. "Just do it." I wrote the equation again, this time dividing (and making the x lonely.) Here was the end result for the simplified equation.

X = y/5 + 16/ 2

"Oh." I blinked. "I get it now. " It was suddenly a lot easier to read, and I could finally find out how much x equaled to.

I placed the work sheet packet into my H.W. folder. "Thanks for explaining it to me, and now we finally got it done."

"After two hours." Rin muttered, causing me to place a finger against her lips.

"Shh." I hushed her. "No one needs to know except you and me."

"And the teachers." Rin added.

"And the teachers." I sighed.

Tossing our backpacks to the side, we stood up and stretched.

"Ow..." I complained as my joints tried to loosen up.

"That's what you get for not paying attention in class." Rin teased, pinching my cheek. My face heated up as she touched my face, and I lightly gripped her wrist, keeping it there.

Rin giggled at my actions. "Don't let your hormones get out of control, you flirtatious pubescent."

I grinned and stepped closer to her. "who says I want to control my hormones?" I teased.

Rin stepped back and turned away, trying to hide her blush. I backed her up to the wall and pinned her. I felt Nel grow more and more anticipated of what would happen, his hunger rapidly growing, as well as mine.

Rin tried to shift but I pinned her hands down. She squirmed, but was submissive when she realized she couldn't break my grip.

Rin closed her eyes and turned her head away as I leaned in.

And I waited.

I was an inch away from her cheek and I could hear her shallow breathing, the scent of her citrusy fragrance.

After a few uncomfortable moments, Rin peeked out through one eye.

"You look really cute when your embarrassed." I said and smirked as she pushed me back.

"Back off, you creep." She pouted and crossed her arms.

I laughed and stepped back. "Yes Ma'am." I waved to her, motioning her to follow. "Here, toss me my back pack and follow me. I have something to show you."

* * *

I rubbed the bridge of my nose as we walked down some of the several hallways of my house. "You didn't have to throw the back pack at my face, Rin."

"You don't have to be so forward sometimes either." Rin countered. "You're embarrassing me."

"But it's so cute to just watch you squirm uncomfortably!"

"Why do you find that cute?!"

"Because that's how I know that your ehart skips a beat around me."

Rin reddened. "Sh- shut up!"

"Denial is the first confession." I noted, watching her face turn into deeper shade.

"Stop talking or else I'll throw _my_ backpack at you." She half- threatened.

I glanced over and scooted to the side, putting more space between us. "Can you for once stop causing me bodily harm?" I asked.

"No because it's my part-time job as your girlfriend." Rin grinned. "By the way, where are we going?"

"You'll see." I turned a corner and stopped at a dead end. Rin turned around several times, then glanced at me, confused.

"Uh, what's it supposed to be?"

"Oh, just one of the few secrets In this house. I found it while I was exploring, but never told my parents. It's my little secret, and now, I guess it's yours too."

"But… I still don't see it."

"Ah, you can't see it because your eyes haven't been trained, and only the ones with large processing abilities can."

Rin put her hands on her hips."Are you saying that I'm dumb?"

I rubbed her head with an invisible scanner. "Beep…beep…beep. Just as I thought. Zero synapses registers."

"Didn't we just talk about me being your helper in bodily harm?" Rin asked in a cute voice.

"I- uh… ok, don't hurt me." I held up my hands in surrender. "Just push against the wall."

"Len, it's a wall."

"Just do it."

Rin sighed and walked up to the wall, then she tapped it.

"Push harder, you sissy."

Rin stuck her tongue out at me then turned around. "Don't shove it too hard-" I tried to warn, but she shoved it,… then fell flat on her face as it opened like a door.

"Rin! Are you ok?!" I knelt beside her and griped her shoulders.

"Ow… yeah I'm fine." Rin muttered as she propped herself up with one elbow.

And gasped as she looked around.

Inside the secret room was a huge set of computers and recording devices sitting on a table. All the cameras were pointed at a recording space with a green screen. In the corner was a grand and electronic piano, a launch pad on a stool, and several guitars- electric and acoustic- lined against the wall along with several award winning CD's.

"Oh…wow." Rin breathed as I helped her up. I grinned and spread my hands out. "Welcome to my recording studio."

Rin ran her hand across the piano as her eyes flitted around the room. "How'd you get all this expensive equipment?"

"My parents are rich and they work full time." I replied as I took an acoustic guitar down from its mantel and strummed a few chords. "Can you play any instruments?"

Rin sat down at the keyboard and played a scale. Because no sound came out, she looked around for a set of headphones and scanned the maze of audio jacks. "Wait," she paused as she stared at a specific one. "Is this a downloading port?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Rin smiled. "Hand me a USB cable." I walked to one of the computers and took and extra long cord and tossed it to her. Rin plugged it in, then walked to one of the PC's and scrolled through some music files. After downloading several of them, she returned to the piano.

"Watch this." She pressed a key and a really cool sounding synthesizer- one that I had never heard before- came through the speakers. It was really melodic while sounding very smooth and sad at the same time.

"Woah! " I marveled, then scratched my head. "But… can't you just do that with a launch pad?"

"We want this to look _professional_ Len. This isn't a YouTube video."

"Ok, sure. Well then," I smiled at her and lifted up an electric guitar from a rack nearby. "Let's get started."

(Time pass)

At the end of the day we had about a third of the song finished. I strummed the last chords for the chorus and looked over at Rin, who sighed happily.

Her eyes were still closed and she hummed as she tapped the keys.

' _She's really cute when she's relaxed._ ' I thought. I walked over and put my arms around her. "What do you think about what we have so far?" I asked softly.

Rin put a hand over mine. "It's sounds so sad, yet hopeful and desperate at the same time." She poked my nose. "Are we going to record it, or play it live in front of the class?"

I chuckled nervously. "I kinda want to record it because I'm scared of performing it in front of people."

- _never have, never will._ \- Nel whispered to me.

"Shut up." I said aloud.

Rin turned to me. "What?"

Oops. – _Smooth buddy, reallll smooth._ -

"Oh, sorry." My ears turned red. "I was talking to myself."

Rin stared at me long enough to make the moment uncomfortable. "uh, something wrong?" I asked.

"Actually," Rin started. "it's just, I've been noticing a lot of weird things lately." She stepped towards me. "Like, the way you are sometimes… it's as if you can't control yourself , or that _someone's_ controlling you."

I started to sweat a little. ' _Nel, a little help?_ '

- _She's pretty dang smart._ \- Nel smirked. – _Why would I want to help? Now you'll finally have to confess._ -

"Len, you promised me that you'd tell me what this was all about sometime when we were alone." She said. "Like now."

I turned my head away. "M- maybe another time?" I stammered, avoiding eye contact.

Rin looked hurt. "How can I be the one you love if you can't even be honest with me?"

- _Dammit len, you're such a wuss._ \- Nel sighed. – _Also, since there's an opportunity to tell her, the vampiric bond will start pushing you to confess._ -

Just as Nel told me that, I started feeling a pressure directly over my heart. I tried to ignore it, but it steadily increased. Dam, it hurt. It's hurts more!

Rin saw my lips tighten and the pain in my eyes.

"Len! What's happening?!" She asked, alarmed.

"I-I" My words choked and I gripped my chest as the compression on my heart increased, everything in my mind whispering to tell her. To break down and confess.

 _It hurt so much._

I couldn't push it back anymore.

"I'm not entirely human!" I gasped, causing the pressure to release, but not entirely. Rin's hand came down to rest on my shoulder, but stopped right before contact. She was hesitant, nervous.

Scared of me.

There was conflict inside her eyes, trying to decide what she was going to do. She knelt down next to me as I took in deep breaths of air.

"You… your not?" She asked cupping my face in her hands so that we made eye contact.

I can't tell her. I don't want to hurt her.

- _Len, hurry up or else…_ \- Nel warned me.

The pressure started to build back up.

"I don't want to scare you." I said then looked down and shivered. If I told her, nel might finally be over to take control over my body. Full control.

I-I can't do this.

Rin put her hands over mine. "Len, please. I want to help." I looked up and saw the compassion in her eyes.

I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes for a few seconds. "I'm… I'm a…" I hesitated.

Then I felt a warm pair of lips pressed against mine. After I got over my initial shock, I leaned into the kiss, my hand instinctively going to the back of her neck, tilting her head up slightly.

Rin pulled back and put a hand on my cheek, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

Then she started to sing.

You and I,  
We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.  
With you, I'm alive  
Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

With you I fall.  
It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall.  
With you I'm a beautiful mess.  
It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge.

So stop time right here in the moonlight,  
'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

You're the perfect melody,  
The only harmony  
I wanna hear.  
You're my favorite part of me,  
With you standing next to me,  
I've got nothing to fear.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.

Without you, I feel broke.  
Like I'm half of a whole.  
Without you, I've got no hand to hold.  
Without you, I feel torn.  
Like a sail in a storm.  
Without you, I'm just a sad song.  
I'm just a sad song.

(We The Kinds "Sad Song")

As she sang the last note more tears poured down my cheeks as she came to a slow stop. We looked into each other's eyes for a few moments, then I made my decision.

I took a deep breath. "I'm… I'm not entirely human." I began again. "I have this other side of me. He's… my exact opposite"

Rin nodded. She didn't freak out, look scared, or angry. Just… kind of sad, but understanding at the same time.

I went on.

"just know that… that I would never hurt you, it's just…sometimes I lost control of myself. My other side… he needs blood to survive and I feed him my own, but he craves to taste something new. Something young." I covered my mouth as Nel began pushing. He was going to try to take control as soon as I confessed, and he had already forced my fangs out. I ran my tongue across my sharp canines and unconsciously licked my dry lips.

' _Nel, stop, please!_ ' I begged him. Nel stayed silent, but lessened his struggle.

- _Hurry up._ \- He growled. – _I'm so hun…-_ Nel stopped himself in the middle. Trying not to scare me.

I looked into her eyes. "Rin… I'm a… I'm a va-"

"Rin? Hey Rin!" a voice suddenly called out from somewhere in the house.

- _ARE YOU _ KIDDING ME_ \- Nel screamed inside my head. – _WE WERE SO CLOSE!_ -

I covered Rin's mouth before she could call to him. "Wait." I said in an urgent tone. "Until we get outside."

Rin glanced at me confused, but nodded. "Gotta keep this place a secret." I whispered.

"You better tell me later the next time we get the chance." She reminded me.

I sighed."Yes ma'am."

We both hurriedly walked out and I silently closed the door, making the hallway appear as a dead end again. And just in the nick of time. Rinto walked around the corner and saw us.

"hey, Rin. Mom and Dad told me to take you home." He said casually, leaning against the wall.

- _He really just wants to keep Rin away from you._ \- Nel told me.

' _That freaking jerk._ ' I thought, then wondered. ' _Wait, how did you know?_ '

- _I have my ways._ \- Nel told me. I could tell that he wouldn't share that secret until I was ready or until he decided I was worthy enough to know.

"Ok." Rin said looking disappointed that she had to leave on such a short notice. She shouldered her back pack and began to walk down the hallway. Just as a began to follow, Rinto turned swiftly and hit my shoulder with his.

Hard.

I stumbled and fell onto the floor, scraping my hands against the wall. Rin looked back to see what the commotion was about.

"Len! Are you ok?" She asked, looking at my bruised knee and scraped hands.

Rinto turned so that she couldn't see his face as he smirked at me. "My bad, it was an accident."

That dam bastard.

I didn't want to make a scene, so I forced a smile. "it's ok, I just tripped over him as I was following you." Rin glanced at Rinto as if not sure that was the true story, and he just smiled and nodded.

I walked them to the door and watched as Rinto helped Rin into the car. He turned and gave me one last smirk before also getting inside.

Rin rolled down the window and smiled while waving at me. Just before the window scrolled back up, she held her hands up to her ear and did a "Call me!" sign.

I grinned and waved back as I watched them drive away.

* * *

 **Yes I made Rinto come in while he was confessing to make the story longer. (laughs manically in the background.)**

 ***Don't kill me pls.***

 **Plus if you get bored waiting for me to post the next chapter (who knows when that'll happen), then check out my YouTube channel.** _ **Musical heights Pen Tapping.**_ **I think some of the things in there will interest you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9- Relationship Statuses?

**Hey guys, don't kill me. I was planning to update during the first week of winter break, but then exams happened and then I went on an 8 day vacation to Florida with my family.**

 **So...yeah. I have an excuse.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Relationship Status?

(Rin's POV)

Seriously though, Rinto had bad timing.

As we were driving home, I sighed, my chin resting on the palm of my hand as I stared out the window, thinking about all that had happened today at Len's house. Thinking back, I remember what I was feeling at the time, and also the look on his face.

He'd never looked so afraid, so torn. Not of me, but of himself.

I admit I was scared of him too. But, I want to help him, even if I'm afraid.

Because I love him.

And I'm still terrified. Even now I shivered a little as I imagined his canines brushing against my neck. I still don't know who he is. What he is.

How can I help him then? Should I stay away from him? No, I don't want to leave him to deal with his problems on his own. But... what if he loses control? What if that other side of him overrides his brain? What if he hurts me by accident?

I gripped the back of my head and groaned in frustration. Ahrggg. I can't even figure out how to help my boyfriend. I'm so confused and I don't know what to do.

Rinto saw the expression on my face and adjusted the rear viewing mirror so that he could see my face better. "Hey sis, you ok?" he asked.

"Yes... no...," I changed my mind over and over again, undecided. "no... no, I'm not." I finally said. "I just feel so... helpless."

Rinto raised an eyebrow. "Because of what?"

I hesitated. "Because... because of Len."

Rinto's lips tightened and when he spoke, his voice had a dangerous edge to it. "What did he do to you?" He asked quietly with a seething fury.

"He didn't do anything to me!" I responded quickly, trying to calm him down. "Len just has a problem... one where I don't know if I can even help him or if I can fix."

Rinto's expression still didn't change. I examined his face worriedly. Did he and Len have some backstory?

I flashed back to a few days earlier when Rinto had asked to talk to Len privately. Len had come back visibly shaken, and he tried to fake his emotions.

I'll need to figure out whats happening between the two of them later, or I'll interrogate Len if I have to.

I sighed and slumped into my chair, trying to forget the problems, the stress, and trying to relax.

I wasn't very successful.

A few minutes later we got home and Rinto got out and opened the door for me. I stepped outside and gazed at the trees in our front yard. I heard some chittering and thrashing and saw two bats fighting in the canopy above.

"Bats?" I thought. "Why are there bats here?" I watched them five at each other until one of them shrieked as the other sank its fangs into its neck, then the injured one tried to fly away into the quickly darkening sky. I watched them until they disappeared into the horizon.

I pondered the little scene that had just unfolded before me. I had never seen bats in this part of the neighborhood, actually, never in this city.

And to see two bats fighting... that's unheard of in bat behavior.

Is it a new species that we haven't discovered? Maybe genetic mutations in behavior? Or did it mean something?

I was interrupted out of my thoughts as Rinto stood in the doorway of our house and called my name. "Hey, Rin! You coming inside?"

I glanced over, then looked back. The bats were gone. I wonder where they went. "Did you see that?" I asked Rinto.

He looked up and around to where I was pointing and frowned. "See what?"

How did he miss such an obvious scene? Was I really the only one that saw that?

"Rin?" Rinto called again.

"Coming!" I called back. I came inside and went to my room, then dropped my backpack on the floor as I sat on my bed. I closed my eyes and sang "Sad Song" softly to myself.

His lips were so warm and soft... and wet from his tears...

The door opened and Rinto poked his head in. "Hey, sis." He said as he flopped down next to me, shaking the bed a bit. "What's going on?"

I looked away. I didn't want to endanger Len by exposing his secret to his maybe, maybe not enemy.

Rinto and I sat in uncomfortable silence, us trying to figure out what to say. Then I felt Rinto's arm around my shoulder and he put my head against his chest. I tensed up at first, then relaxed as he stroked my hair. I felt his breath against my neck, making me more and more tired, making me drift away.

Then right before I fell asleep, I thought I felt something prick my neck.\

* * *

(Len's POV)

I yawned as I sat down at a table in the school cafeteria. I hadn't slept well last night.

"Hey, sleepy head," Kaito said as he brushed my forehead and sat down next to me. "What's the face?"

"Uggh. I'm just tired." I said, rubbing my eyes with one hand.

"Tired?" I heard Gakuposay behind me. "Why would Len ever be tired?" He joked. "He doesn't have anything to stress over since you never do your work." I glared at him as the boys around me chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," I muttered. Kaito leaned closer to me examining my face. "Len, your grumpy whenever you're stressed, which is pretty rare," Kaito said. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I was trying to think of an excuse to say.

"Maybe it's homework?" Gakupo suggested. "Now that Rin and he are around each other a lot, Len actually seems to be working on his projects and homework."

I blushed as he mentioned Rin's name.

"Awww! Isn't that cute!" Kaito cooed. "He's blushing at the mention of his girlfriend. Maybe it's the stress of maintaining a good relationship with your partner."

I poked at my food with a fork and muttered incoherently. The real reason I couldn't sleep last night was because I was fretting and worrying about what I was going to tell Rin when the time came. Or about what she was going to feel about me or the way we would interact, now that she knew I wasn't... entirely human.

"Well, to be honest, your pretty new at this relationship stuff," Kaito said grinning. "After all, you live alone and we're your only friends."

"Well then," I said stabbing and an apple slice on my lunch tray. "I should've chosen better friends." I flicked the apple at him, hoping to surprise him, but nope. Gakupo, being the trained swordsman he was, grabbed a knife and with a flick of his wrist, sliced the apple slice in half. He tossed one to Kaito and he caught it in his mouth, then Gakupo ate one himself.

Instead, I jerked up in surprise. Kaito smirked at the look on my face. "They don't call him the 'Purple – haired Samurai' for nothing, Len." Gakupo calmy placed the knife back on the table and maintained a straight face like nothing had ever happened.

What a show-off.

"Now with that small incident behind us, let's discuss relationship statuses." Kaito continued, talking out of the side of his mouth as he chewed his apple slice. "If your that stressed, then you should take some time off for yourself. Ya know," he said as he winked and nudged me. "away from the ladies. I should know. I've gone through several girls, and I know when to let things go."

"Is that so?" Miku's voice sounded from behind us, followed by a solid: "WHAP!"

"URK!" Kaito' eyes widened as he choked on his apple slice. After a few moments of choking and retching, Miku finally slapped his back again and he spat the leftover mush onto my tray.

"That," Luka said as she walked up to us, "Is disgusting."

Kaito turned around. "Babe, what was that for?" he protested in a whiny puppy voice. Miku pouted and crossed her arms at him. Everbody knew that Miku was a little sensitive at the mention of Kaito's ex-girlfriends, including the famous, or more likely infamous sake drinking champion, Meiko.

Kaito grinned sheepishly and held up his hands. "Listen, I was just trying to give Len some advice on relationships." Miku didn't let up and poked Kaito in the chest. "Uh, huh." She said, "as long as your not sharing with Len some of your other... personal experiences... that you've had with your exes."

Kaito reddened and dropped his hands. "yes ma'am." He mumbled, subdued.

Luka, who was standing nearby, walked over to Gakupo and leaned against his chest, who then wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "Gakupo's such a gentleman," Luka said, smiling. "He's so kind and patient with me, and he's also a great kisser!" She said and pecked his cheek.

Gakupo blushed. "Luka, please don't mention that in front of everybody." Luka giggled. "The only reason I do it is that it makes you squeamish, which is a rare treat."

I sat back in my seat and watched the scene in amusement. Miku, scolding Kaito, who was sitting down and listening obediently, and Gakupo, trying to cover Luka's mouth as she tried to say more embarrassing things about him. Luka finally turned to me. "So, you guys were talking about relationship status's?" She asked.

"Um, yeah," I said, shifting uncomfortably.

Luka sly grin appeared on her face. "Speaking of relationship status's why don't you talk it out with your girlfriend!"

"Wait, what?" I said as my exhaustion was immediately forgotten. Rin was here? How would she react to seeing me? I was surprised as Rin's face popped over Luka's shoulder (Rin had to be on her toes to do that), and she hesitated at first, then saw the look on my face.

"Hey there, tomato boy. Calm down a bit, will you?" She smirked as I turned into a deeper shade of red. Last night had wiped everything from my mind except the thoughts of what I was going to do when Rin saw me and how I was going to confess, but I had completely forgotten how cute and innocent looking Rin could be.

"H- how long have you been there?" I stammered.

"A while." She said, putting her hands behind her back and swaying back and forth on her feet.

"So... you heard what we were talking about?" I asked nervously.

"Some of it." A trickle of sweat traveled down my neck.

"How much?"

"Mm.. maybe all of it."

I groaned aloud as the others chuckled at me. "I need to keep an eye on you" I sighed.

"Well," she said walking up to me. "How about you take a look at me now?" Rin grinned and snuggled her head into my neck while pressing her body against mine, making it very hard to stay calm. I blushed as my pants started to get a little tight.

"Slow down those hormones, tiger," Rin whispered into my ear. I untangled myself and stood up to clear my head. Her citrus fragrance was so intoxicating.

"Don't- don't do that Rin. It makes me..."

-Dizzy?- Nel whispered to me inside my head, teasing me. –Excited? Feel hot? TURNED ON?- I tried to push him out of my head as I searched for the right word.

"Uncomfortable," I said after a moment.

She sighed. "Oh Len, you know you'll have to get used to me acting this way anyways," Rin said as she got up, grabbed my tie, and kissed me as she pulled me in.

"Mff!" My eyes widened as our lips touched, then closed as I gave up fighting my temptations and returned the kiss. "Mmn. Ah~" Rin moaned I put one hand on the back of her neck and with the other; gathered her hair in my hands. I pulled back, panting a little as Rin did the same.

"I'm your girlfriend." She said in a breathy manner while giving me a small grin. "that's what I'm supposed to do."

Kaito, Miku, and Luka gaped with their mouths open, staring at us in stunned silence while trying to decide what to say or do. Even Gakupo had to break out a grin.

"Wha- what did you say about how your relationship was going again?" Kaito finally stammered. I smiled at him. "I guess I was mistaken," I said as I wrapped my hand around Rin's waist and pulled her against me.

Miku and Luka let out a happy sigh. "Len you're such a romantic," Miku said.

I turned back to Rin as she stroked my cheek with one hand. "I agree." She said with a bright twinkle in her eye.

* * *

 **I realized I wasn't including the other minor charactors as much in the story, so I'm going to add them back in every once in a while.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
